


Safety in Numbers

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Mates, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Non-Graphic Smut, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico and Stoffel are surprised to find that Max belongs with them too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 2am last night so yeah xD  
> I just realised how young Max sounds in this, idk how that happened lmao

“God you’re beautiful.” Nico purred, looking at Stoffel trying to catch his breath under him. His Beta whined and tried to pull the Alpha closer, shuddering as Nico’s cock pulled out of him, Nico rolling onto his side next to him instead. Stoffel grumbled discontently and pressed close, tangling their legs together

“So needy.” Nico whispered.

“Shut up.” Stoffel grumbled in answer, before sighing contently as Nico wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you.” Nico told him softly, nuzzling the bite in his Beta’s neck. Stoffel hummed sleepily, smiling as he bared his neck a little more.

“I love you too.”

~~~

Stoffel was almost asleep when his phone beeped. He grumbled something and hid his face in Nico’s shoulder.

“You check it.” he huffed, yawning as he closed his eyes again. Nico chuckled and pressed a kiss to Stoffel’s forehead, reaching for the Belgian’s phone.

“It’s Max.” he said. “Asking if you want to meet up… Ah Pierre and Charles are going on a date and he’s bored.” he added. Stoffel sighed.

“Ask him over.” he decided. “But tell him in an hour or so, need to nap first.” Nico smiled and typed the answer, before placing the phone back. 

“Now hug me again, lamlul.” Stoffel mumbled when Nico tried to get up.

“Fine, calm down.” Nico grumbled, but there was a smile playing on his lips.

~~ 

They were roughly awakened again by a knock on the door. They still hadn’t gotten dressed or showered, still very much naked and smelling like sex. Nico got up and put on his boxers and a T-shirt, pulling the covers over Stoffel and kissing his cheek as the Belgian sleepily whined. 

“Hey Max.” Nico said as he opened the door. Max opened his mouth to greet him as well, but then he breathed in deeply through his nose and let out a soft whine instead. Nico blinked in surprise at the Omega, but stepped away to let him in. 

Max was tense as he stood in the middle of the room, eying the Beta still contently curled up under the covers. 

“Are you okay Maxy?” Nico asked worriedly, realising how pale Max had turned. Nico reached out for him, gently brushing his fingers over Max’s shoulder. Max shivered and made a move to bare his neck, only barely stopping himself. Nico still noticed, getting more confused. 

“Max?” Stoffel called softly from the bed. There was a gentle, understanding look on the Beta’s face, and Nico was surprise when Stoffel gestured the Omega over. Max whined but climbed onto the bed, settling to cuddle against Stoffel’s chest. Stoffel growled softly and stroked Max’s hair as the Omega cooed, sounding slightly fearful.

“We’ve got you honey.” Stoffel whispered to him. Nico watched on, biting his lip at an unfamiliar feeling in his chest.

“I don’t understand.” he mumbled, screwing up his face a little. Stoffel looked up at him, his face turning more apprehensive as he protectively brought Nico closer.

“Don’t you feel it?” Stoffel whispered hesitantly. Max peeked up at Nico too, the Omega’s eyes wide, slightly frightened even, and he let out another whimper, trying to move away from Stoffel.

“Sorry I better go…” Max said hoarsely as Nico didn’t move. Stoffel stopped him, tightening his hold and tucking Max’s head under his chin as he tried to comfort the younger man.

“No, stay.” he told Max. Max let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

“What should I feel?” Nico asked eventually, still awkwardly standing in the middle kf the room.

Stoffel swallowed thickly and gestured him over. Nico kneeled down on the covers next to them, his brow still furrowed as he looked at his Beta curled up with the Dutch Omega. Stoffel cooed comfortingly at him, taking his hand. Nico let him place it on Max’s shoulder, causing the Omega to let out a soft sound and open his eyes.

Nico was hit by a sudden hit of affection for Max, as strong as his affection for Stoffel.

“How?” he mumbled, still brushing his hand over Max’s arm. Max swallowed thickly and sat up a little, moving over to cuddle up against Nico’s chest this time. Nico instinctively wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the Dutchman’s hair.

“Two Mates…” Max said breathlessly as Stoffel curled around his back, the covers still bunched around the Belgian’s waist. Max tilted his head back to look at Stoffel, and huffed in surprise as Stoffel brought their lips together. 

Nico growled as he watched them kiss, possessively running his hands over their backs. Stoffel slowly pulled away from Max, smiling encouragingly at the Omega, before tilting his head back towards Nico. Nico growled again and smashed his lips over the Omega’s, Max mewled and parted his lips for him, allowing Nico to lick into his mouth with a sigh.

When Nico pulled away again, Max looked slightly overwhelmed, his eyes wide and his cheeks red.

“A-are you sure about this.” Max asked them. Nico smiled, pulling him closer to kiss his forehead. 

“You belong with us.” he whispered, feeling his heart swell as Max peeked up at him. Stoffel hummed, resting his cheek against the back of Max’s shoulder.

Stoffel and Nico slowly undressed Max, also Nico shrugging off his clothes. They all moved in under the covers, not making a move to take this further and just cuddling close to Max, the skin-to-skin contact always soothing for Omegas. 

Max looked a little uncomfortable at first, biting his lip and trying to cover himself but when Stoffel curled around his back, the Beta growling softly, Max sighed and almost melted into his hold. 

Nico slowly scooted closer as well, running his hand over Max’s bare arm. Max shuddered and cuddled against his side, hesitantly wrapping an arm around Nico’s chest. Nico extended one arm so Stoffel could link their fingers together, the Beta beaming at him before nuzzling Max again.

“So precious.” Nico whispered, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek before doing the same with Stoffel. Stoffel hummed contently,, while Max still looked a little wide eyed. Nico kissed his forehead again.

“Don’t be afraid. We’ll do everything in your speed.” he whispered.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to… although Stoffel is quite intent on cuddling.” Stoffel huffed in answered and playfully smacked Nico’s arm. Max smiled, resting his head on Nico’s shoulder.

“Is okay.” he said softly, voice getting more sleepy already. “I like cuddling, makes me feel safe.” he added. Stoffel cooed, smiling triumphantly at Nico over Max’s shoulder. Nico chuckled, bringing his Mates closer.

“Good, because I’ll always keep you safe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah it took a few months BUT HERE IS THE SECOND PAAART  <3

Max yawned and contently pressed into Stoffel’s embrace, the Belgian Beta smiling and carding his fingers through Max’s hair.

“Nico is on his way.” Stoffel soothed as he caught Max looking at the door. Max blushed slightly, smiling and nodding.

“Okay.” he muttered, resting his head on Stoffel’s chest as the Beta rumbled comfortingly. 

An hour or so later, the door to Stoffel’s room opened and a tired looking Nico came in. Stoffel let out a soft noise in greeting, not wanting to wake Max, who was fast asleep in his embrace. 

Nico shrugged off his coat and toed off his shoes, before climbing in under the covers next to them. Stoffel smiled and sighed as NIco brought their lips together.

“Love you.” he muttered against Nico’s lips. 

“Love you too.” Nico answered, pulling away and kissing the tip of Stoffel’s nose. They settled into silence for a moment, Stoffel resting his head on Nico’s shoulder as they both looked down on Max.

“How is our pretty Omega doing?” Nico asked softy. Stoffel chuckled.

“He was trying to stay awake until you got back, but the moment he cuddled close he fell asleep.” he explained. Nico grinned, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek.

“I’m glad we have him now.” he whispered. Stoffel pressed his face in the crook of Nico’s neck.

“Me too.” he whispered. 

Max stirred, cooing softly as his eyes fluttered open. He spotted Nico and grinned, reaching out to grab Nico’s hand.

“Hi…” he muttered sleepily. Nico chuckled and carefully pulled the Omega in between him and Stoffel, the Belgian immediately curling around Max’s back. 

“Hello sweetheart.” Nico whispered, tilting Max’s chin up and gently bringing their lips together. Max cooed, eyes fluttering closed as he kissed back.

“Feel safe.” he whispered as his two Mates curled around him.

“Good.” Stoffel murmured tenderly. Nico smiled at the two of them, before nuzzling Max’s neck.

“Do you want to make it official?” he whispered. The Dutchman shivered.

“O-official?” he asked. Stoffel cooed and nuzzled Max’s neck.

“Please.” he whispered. “You belong with us.” Max let out a shaky breath but then nodded, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

“Yes, want to make it official.” he whispered, baring his throat slightly. Nico nuzzled the exposed skin before nodding.

“Let’s take a shower.” he purred. Stoffel grinned immediately, scooting out from under the covers and walking over to the bathroom, already getting undressed. Max watched the pale skin that came on show, but seemed a little hesitant.

“Come on, my beautiful Omega.” Nico purred, kissing the back of Max’s hand before pulling him up.

Stoffel was already naked when they reached the bathroom, the Belgian fiddling around with the shower knobs to get the water just right.

“Let me.” Nico purred in Max’s ear, hand toying with the hem of Max’s shirt. Max nodded and lifted his arms, shuddering as Nico pulled the fabric off him.

“You’re gorgeous.” Nico whispered, hugging him from behind. Max closed his eyes as he leaned in to the touch, sighing contently. Stoffel pressed a soft kiss to his lips, startling him slightly.

“So beautiful.” Stoffel purred, pressing close for a moment. Max whined as Stoffel knelt down in front of him, the Belgian quickly undoing his belt and pulling the denim down Max’s legs. 

“You want one of us inside you? Or would you prefer to wait with that?” Nico asked softly, kissing Max’s throat. Max shuddered.

“I…” he bit his lip. He wanted to, but he just wasn’t sure if he could take it, or if he even should. 

“Maybe we can just try and see how you feel with some fingers inside you, we don’t have to hurry this at all.” Stoffel murmured, nuzzling Max’s thigh. Max sighed in relief and nodded. 

He gasped as Stoffel licked at the tip of his cock, sucking him in noisily after. Nico kept an arm around Max’s waist, keeping him upright as the Omega swayed slightly. 

“You’re both so perfect “ he whispered. Max moaned, baring his neck for Nico to nuzzle at. Nico did just so, before bringing two fingers up to Max’s lips.

“Suck them, sweetie.” Nico purred. Max instantly parted his lips and sucked the digits in, whining as Stoffel still bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks around Max’s cock. 

Nico pulled his fingers away again, kissing the side of Max’s head before bringing his fingers down to Max’s bum, gently teasing the rim of his hole.

“Stoff, up.” Nico purred. Stoffel pulled away from Max’s cock almost reluctantly, growling softly as he licked at the tip one last time. The Belgian got up, pressing his body against Max as he leant over the Dutchman’s shoulder to kiss Nico.

Max whimpered needily when he heard his Mates kiss next to his ear. He gasped when Nico’s finger breached his suddenly, instinctively rocking his hips back to feel more of it.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Stoffel whispered, resting his forehead against Max’s. Max gasped, still fucking himself back on Nico’s hand.

“M-mark me…” he choked out, impatiently pulling Stoff closer so he could rut their cocks together. Nico nodded briefly at Stoffel over Max’s head, giving a soft grumble. 

Nico and Stoffel both leaned in, nuzzling opposite sides of Max’s throat. They bit down at the same time, and the intense feeling proved too much for Max. He tensed up and came with a shrill cry, spilling over Stoffel’s stomach. 

Max’s legs gave in under him as Nico and Stoffel pulled away slightly to soothe the Marks they had left. The three of them settled on the floor of the shower, Stoff and Nico curled tightly around the Omega between them. Max was sobbing quietly, desperately trying to get them even closer

“Come here.” Stoffel whispered, bringing Max’s head to the crook of his neck. Max mouthed at Nico’s Mark for a moment, before moving slightly more to the side.

“Love you.” he whispered as he pulled away again, moving up to kiss Stoffel sloppily, the Belgian surely tasting his own blood on Max’s lips.

“Don’t forget me, love.” he whispered. Max kissed him too, before biting down in the crook of Nico’s neck too. 

Afterwards, he kept his head on Nico’s shoulder, pulling Stoffel into the cuddle heap as well.

“I love you, both of you.” Max whispered, contently closing his eyes. Nico smiled and got up, pulling both his Mates with him.

“Let’s take this to the bed, to celebrate.” he purred. Max glanced up coyly through his eyelashes.

“I think I can take more than a finger this time.” he purred. Stoffel promptly lifted him up, kissing him sloppily as they stumbled over to the bed, Nico staying close to make sure they didn’t fall.

“You’re perfection.” Nico sighed as Stoffel and Max rolled around the bed in a giggling mess. The Beta and Omega looked up at their Alpha.

“We’re only perfect if you get in here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on instagram: @polymer.f1  
> And on tumblr: bwoahtastic if you want to give me pairing/plot ideas or just want to talk about how awesome all our fav bojs are <3


End file.
